Treant Treant Fruit. Model: Forest Green
Introduction Treant Treant fruit is a devil fruit that allows the user to transform into a full Treant or a half human, half human Golem hybrid. This fruit was consumed by Akula Taizan Appearance The devil fruit is a large pepper that is a dark brown with yellow swirls typical to devil fruits surrounding it. The stork curls at the end with only the tip being yellow Usage Strengths The Treant Treant fruit in full beast form transformation gives the user an elasticity in his movement as he is in full control of the wooden vines that make up his body. this can be used in attacks at the wood is very hard and dense which can cause major damage. The user also has a very tough body when in this form so attacks with blunt weapons wont cause much damage. When in this form if the user is in a terrain that has wood he can use the wood to replace body parts that have been cut off. The user when in this form has increased strength making the user very powerful in his attacks. When in the hybrid form the user has the body he once had but his skin becomes infused with wood all around his body making his skin tough and durable. The user has increased movement becoming faster than the full beast transformation of a full Golem. The user will also be able to grow wooden spikes from around his body and send them out flying towards opponents or objects. His hair also becomes wooden and he is able to create weapons from this wooden treasure trove of possibilities. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. When in any of his forms fire will be his main weakness as the wood is easily flammable. He is also an easy target to hit when in his full beast transformation as he becomes slower than any of his other forms. He is also susceptible to edged weapons like swords but bullets and blunt weapons wont be cause for much fuss. Attacks Treant Treant Whip: Taizan can use the wooden vines surrounding his body to lunge out and strike opponents which can be used to constrict, pierce and thrown enemies if they are hit. Treant Treant Smash: When punching his fist can turn into a bunch of thorns and branches which can hurt and pierce the enemy if hit. Treant Treant Spiky Bloom: Taizan holding air in his body then lets go of it rushing through his body making all the spikes hes been forming in his body launching them in a 360 degree direction hitting everything around him. This attack launches tiny wooden spikes that can pierce the enemy dealing multiple amounts of damage if stuck many times. Treant Treant Bush Defence: Taizan makes his hand turn into multiple branches and grow shrubbery to protect from bullets and sword attacks usually being used to protect allies rather than himself. Trivia External Links